Mr. Bump: Lights, Camera, Bump
Lights, Camera, Bump is a Mr. Men comic. Story Mr. Bump is watching TV but nothing good is on so he throws the remote at the TV set and then he gets sucked in. Cast * Mr. Bump * Mr. Grumpy * Little Miss Bossy * Mr. Happy * Little Miss Sunshine * Mr. Rude * Mr. Scatterbrain * Mr. Stubborn * Mr. Strong * Little Miss Helpful * Mr. Tall * Mr. Bounce * Little Miss Whoops * Mr. Fussy * Mr. Messy * Mr. Small * Mr. Nosey * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Daredevil * Little Miss Chatterbox * Mr. Nervous * Mr. Lazy (does not talk) Stranded Mr. Bump ends up on Dillydale's #1 reality show, "Stranded" (a parody of Endurance and Survivor). Mr. Happy is the host while Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Rude are competing for a coffee mug. The first challenge is collecting logs, in this challenge Miss Sunshine gets the biggest log and runs off with it as Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Rude chase after her (as they all trample over Mr. Bump). Next, the gang try to catch some fish, Mr. Rude's fishing line catches Mr. Bump's bandage wich makes Mr. Bump cast away with the fishing line and he is almost eaten by a shark. The next challenge is to build a fire, Mr. Rude farts on the fire, which makes it bigger and also have Mr. Bump catch fire which makes him run around (accidently setting fire to the natives' huts) and jump into the sea where he is put out, but is once again almost eating by a shark. Miss Sunshine is the first one to cook her fish, which means that she wins, and the natives chase Mr. Bump so they can feed him to the shark and Mr. Rude farts. Mr. Happy's Neighborhood Mr. Bump then ends up on a show called "Mr. Happy's Neighborhood" (clearly a parody of Mr. Roger's Neighborhood), where he and Mr. Happy try to pack a priceless vase which leads to Mr. Bump being hit on the head by a table, geting traped in bubble wrap and having many objects such as the box, a lamp, a potted plant and a chair get stuck to him. then at the post office where Mr. Scatterbrain accidently packs Mr. Bump into a box and he is sent to the airport and put on a plane. On the way, Mr. Bump falls out of the plane, gets zapped by powerlines bounces off a car, bounces off a house and falls to the ground where Little Miss Helpful finds him and gives him to Miss Sunshine who tells Mr. Bump that the vase arrived the day before, and with that, Mr. Bump breaks into bits. The News Now Mr. Bump is on the news where he reads the teleprompter that tells him about stampedes all over town and then goes live to Mr. Tall for an update. Mr. Tall reports that the next stampede is heading for the studio, and with that, a bunch of cows stampede through the news room and trample Mr. Bump. Good Morning, Dillydale! Mr. Bump is now on "Good Morning, Dillydale!" where he cooks a special dish. When pre-heating the oven, Mr. Bump catches fire (again). Miss Sunshine helps boil the water while Mr. Happy chops the carrots, Miss Sunshine is destracted and the water over-flows, Mr. Happy cuts too many carrots. All the lobsters get out of the pot and attack Mr. Bump but he gets them back in the pot. They start boiling but Miss Sunshine thinks that they are cute and doesnt want to eat them (and with that, a lobster pinches Mr. Bump). When squirting the dish with lemons, Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine accidently squirt the lemon into Mr. Bump which unables him to see for a second, which is why he was almost eaten by a giant lobster. This Messy House Mr. Bump is now on a show where he and Mr. Strong are fixing up Mr. Messy's bathroom. In the bathroom, Mr. Bump has to deal with living mold, hitting his head on the bathroom sink, accidentally spraying a bathroom cleaner in his face, and slippery floors. When Mr. Bump is cleaning out the bathtub, the water starts bubbling, so Mr. Bump dives in to see what it is. It turns out to be Mr. Messy's pet pipe monster, Paula, who tries to pull Mr. Bump down the drain. When Mr. Bump eventually gets out of the bathtub, he slips on the slippery floor again. Code Bump (Advertisment 1) This week on "Code Bump!": Mr. Messy gave Mr. Bump plastic surgery and so Mr. Bump now looks like Mr. Messy. Just Curious Mr. Bump is now back to normal, but he is now on an expedition show where he, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small are going under water to look for the long lost ship wreck of the S.S. Tiny-Tanic (parody of the Titanic). on the trip, Mr. Bump gets hit on the head, shot out of the torpedo canon, crushed by an anchor,almost shredded by a propellor and shot in the air by a lifeboat. Time to get Gardening! Mr. Bump lands safely (in a pile of fertilizer) and is now on a gardening show with Miss Helpful and Miss Bossy. After Miss Helpful accidently attacks Mr. Bump with garden supplies, they both start trimming the weeds (only for Mr. Bump to get bitten by an angry snake.) Afterwards, Miss Bossy knocks Mr. Bump, making him spill the watering can thus having vines grow everywhere, trapping Mr. Bump and to top it all off, he almost gets eaten by a man-eating plant. Ab-Tastic (Advertisment 2) Mr. Strong advertises his new invention, the "Ab-Tastic", which is supposed to cut your workout time in half, but instead, it ties up Mr. Bump's arms and legs. Dancing with the Little Misses! Mr. Bump appears in a talent show hosted by Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine and judged by Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Scatterbrain and Miss Chatterbox. Mr. Bump dances the waltz with Miss Whoops (he gets hit by disco ball), the jive with Miss Daredevil (her rocket boots turn on and he flies around and crashes through the ceiling) and the tango with Miss Naughty (he is run down by a bull). In the end, Mr. Bump wins for originality and everyone starts doing the dance that he invented. Ghost Hunting! Mr. Bump appears out of a grandfather clock to find out he's now on a ghost hunting show with Mr. Fussy (whose trying to prove that theres no such thing as ghosts) and Mr. Nervous (freaking out as always). They come across ghostly noises (rusty pipes), a shallow grave (a mole hole) and other things that might be ghosts but are not. In the end, Mr. Bump runs off while Mr. Fussy just sits down on the couch to watch TV (unaware that there is a ghost sitting next to him). Dillydale Courtroom (Advertisment 3) Mr. Bump is suddenly put on trial (which can't end well because the judge is Mr. Stubborn). Northern Dillydale Dog Race (Final Chapter) Mr. Bump is now in the middle of Northern Dillydale where the dog sled races are being held and broadcasted. He finds himself driving a dog sled about to be eaten by a polar bear only to find out that Miss Naughty was behind this the whole time with a magic TV remote that she (claims to have) borrowed from Miss Magic. Upon realizing this, Mr. Bump tricks her into changing back to "Dancing with the Little Misses!" which results in him being kicked through the TV screen and landing in Miss Naughty's living room (and destroys the remote in the process). Bonus Bump! Mr. Bump is taking his drivers test (and is failing big time) and as a result, his driving teacher (Mr. Nervous) passes him just so he doesn't have to deal with his driving again (and ends up crashing into Mr. Rude's car). Trivia *This is the first piece of Mr. Men media to be distributed by Sanrio due to Chorion's bankruptcy. *During Little Miss Bossy's story, when Little Miss Helpful sees her favorite plant, her green and white sneakers are missing. It's possible that she took them off, because she was missing for a couple of scenes in the book. *In some parts of the book, Mr. Bump only had 4 bandages instead of 5. *In some parts of the book, the amount of bandages Mr. Bump has switches. For example, sometimes he has 3 on top and 2 on bottom, and sometimes he has 2 on top and 3 on bottom. Gallery LightsCameraBumpPg1.jpg|Page 1 LightsCameraBumpPg2.jpg|Page 2 LightsCameraBumpPg3.jpg|Page 3 LightsCameraBumpPg4.jpg|Page 4 LightsCameraBumpPg5.jpg|Page 5 LightsCameraBumpPg6.jpg|Page 6 LightsCameraBumpPg7.jpg|Page 7 LightsCameraBumpPg8.jpg|Page 8 LightsCameraBumpPg9.jpg|Page 9 LightsCameraBumpPg10.jpg|Page 10 LightsCameraBumpPg11.jpg|Page 11 LightsCameraBumpPg12.jpg|Page 12 LightsCameraBumpPg13.jpg|Page 13 LightsCameraBumpPg14.jpg|Page 14 LightsCameraBumpPg15.jpg|Page 15 LightsCameraBumpPg16.jpg|Page 16 LightsCameraBumpPg17.jpg|Page 17 LightsCameraBumpPg18.jpg|Page 18 LightsCameraBumpPg19.jpg|Page 19 LightsCameraBumpPg20.jpg|Page 20 LightsCameraBumpPg21.jpg|Page 21 LightsCameraBumpPg22.jpg|Page 22 LightsCameraBumpPg23.jpg|Page 23 LightsCameraBumpPg24.jpg|Page 24 LightsCameraBumpPg25.jpg|Page 25 LightsCameraBumpPg26.jpg|Page 26 LightsCameraBumpPg27.jpg|Page 27 LightsCameraBumpPg28.jpg|Page 28 LightsCameraBumpPg29.jpg|Page 29 LightsCameraBumpPg30.jpg|Page 30 LightsCameraBumpPg31.jpg|Page 31 LightsCameraBumpPg32.jpg|Page 32 LightsCameraBumpPg33.jpg|Page 33 LightsCameraBumpPg34.jpg|Page 34 LightsCameraBumpPg35.jpg|Page 35 LightsCameraBumpPg36.jpg|Page 36 (final page) Category:books Category:The Mr. Men Show Books